


About and over the moon

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Also I watch anime and it shows, Because I'm actually french, Bless dictionary, Dialogue-Only, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NOT occ though, So there is only so much I can write in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: There is so much ways to say I love you without actually pronouncing the words





	About and over the moon

\- You do know you don't have to bring flowers every time you come around to drink, right ?  
\- But you only have green plants, I though it would liven up the room a bit. You don't like it ?  
\- No, it's fine... What is it this time ? I don't think I know that one.  
\- It's a cyclamen. It's a bit more delicate than the dahlia so less terrifying and more watering if you would.  
\- Hmm...  
\- Crowley ?  
\- It's nothing. What do you want to drink ? I got that wicked Moët & Chandon that's to decorporate for.  
\- Seems like a waste, after surviving all that's happend.  
\- That's a figure of speach, Angel.  
\- I _figured_ that out.  
\- Alright, you just made a bad pun and we aren't even drinking yet, my work is done here.  
\- ...Isn't that a champagne ? What are we celebrating ?  
\- How about armaggedon't ?  
\- Didn't we just did that a lot last week ?  
\- Since when do you need a reason anyway ?  
\- Point taken.

Crowley doesn't read books but he does have internet. Later, after the angel is gone, he checks that website about flowers' language.

\- It's too hot inside, let's get on the roof where there is wind at least.  
\- The... roof ? That wouldn't be very comfortable now, would it ? Let me put on the air conditionnig.  
\- Didn't you read that air con is contributing to climate change ?  
\- I did... Since when do you care ??  
\- I don't, really. But I thought _you_ would, what with hungry bears and all. Just being considerate here, Angel. I can magic us a couch up there, it'll be just like in your back room. Only less suffocating.  
\- Well, when you put it like that... It _would_ be a shame to have saved the world only to help it boils to it's end.  
[...]  
\- Here.  
\- What's that ?  
\- Since you keep bringing flowers, I got you a book.  
\- Haïku ? That's nice. It's been a while since I read that kind of thing. Thank you.  
\- Don't mention it... Clever bunch, these japaneses : did you know they never say anything plainly ? So when they had to translate "I love you" that became "the moon is beautiful". It's like the next level on flower langage.  
\- ...The moon does look beautiful from here.  
\- ...Doesn't it ? Aren't you glad we settled outside ?  
*hands intertwining*  
\- ...I feel glad for many things.  
\- That sounds like the perfect toast.  
\- Well then : kampaï.


End file.
